codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
First European War
The First European War was a conflict that started in 1916 and ended in 1949 Factions Central Powers (Serbia, Hungary, Romania, Nazi Germany, Italy, Finland, Ireland, Spain, Brazil, and Half of France) United Powers of the Globe (Half of France, USA, Britain, Netherlands, Vietnam, Columbia, Mexico, and Soviet Union) Battles 1916 January 15th to January 29th - Battle of Leningrad (Central Powers victory) February 18th to February 21st - Battle of Poland (United Powers victory) February 28th to March 3rd - Battle of Kiev (Centra! Powers victory) March 3rd to March 9th - Invasion of The Netherlands (Central Powers victory) March 12th to March 13th - Siege of Caen (Central Powers victory) March 15th to March 18th - Battle for Paris (Central Powers victory) March 21st to March 25th - Invasion of Vietnam (United Powers victory) April 5th to April 30th - Defence of Vierville (Central Powers victory) May 10th to May 20th - Fall of Kharkov (Central Powers victory) May 29th to June 8th - Battle of Dunkirk (Central Powers victory) June 10th to June 19th - Siege of Syria (Central Powers victory) June 20th to June 28th - Invasion of Siberia (United Powers victory) June 30th to July 10th - Defence of Hill 1089 (United Powers victory) July 15th to July 21st - Invasion of London (Stalemate) July 24th to July 26th - Fall of the Middle East (United Powers victory) July 29th to August 11th - Liberation of Kiev (Central Powers victory) August 18th to August 31st - 2nd Battle of Kharkov (Central Powers victory) September 4th to September 15th - Battle of Romania (Central Powers victory) September 19th to September 26th - 2nd Battle of Romania (United Powers victory) Could be finished :] Important dates 1916 First European War starts United Powers first defeats Resistance of Africa is made Central Powers first tank prototype is sent to the Battle of Romania First battle in Vietnam United Powers are defeated embarrassingly at the Battle of Morocco 1924 German and French paratroopers are paradropped into Switzerland and Vietnam American paratrooper General K. S. Lincoln is executed Finnish Resistance is founded in Leningrad Finland, Germany, and Italy start Operation Thunderstorm Finland has agents infiltrate a US Tank factory General Mannerheim is assassinated by Soviet spies on September 8th Jet prototypes are sent to Japan to destroy the Vietnamese Army Chinese Army is dissolved Hungary is victorious against the USSR French paratroopers are sent to Vietnam to capture half the country 1932 Vietnamese soldiers are sent to Hanoi to defend a Train Station The Fall of Moscow starts The USSR collapses Spain is defeated at the Battle of Saigon German Special Forces are sent to Warsaw Battle of Hell's Bridge starts The United Powers surrender at the Battle of the Pacific Ocean 1935 Adolf Hitler dies of being hanged Schindler Högl becomes leader of Germany Chinese are defeated at the Siege of Shanghai The Guadalcanal Campaign starts Battle of Hell's bridge is won by Germany and Romania Joseph Stalin is executed by a Finnish Firing Squad American paratroopers are sent to Belgium Americans are defeated in Belgium Finnish Resistance falls Germany and Italy make a floating city in the Atlantic Nuclear missile is tested in Russia Japanese troops invade Hanoi French troops invade Columbia Mexico invades Spain Hiroshima is attacked by Morocco Battle for the Indian Ocean starts 1942 Kiev is nuked Spain betrays Hungary Spain is defeated by Romanian and Hungarian troops Spain is destroyed American bombers are sent to the Mediterranean British forces are sent to Cairo, Egypt to destroy a Italian Airfield American Bombers start a raid on Tbilisi, Georgia Solomon Islands are captured by the French Guadalcanal campaign ends with a United Powers defeat Operation Sea Eagle starts Battle for the Solomon's starts 1946 Germans win at the Battle of Verdun Romanians win at the Raid on the Solomon's Battle of Rome starts on August 10th Battle of Rome ends in a stalemate on August 15th Sniper teams are sent to Iwo Jima on September 12th Washington D.C is captured by Italian troops Battle of California starts U.S is forced to join The Central Powers Britain is attacked by Finland Finland has destroyed London, England Winston Churchill commits suicide 1948 France has built a Airfield about the size of 16 football fields in the USSR France starts a Revolution Battle of Bardia begins on February 3rd Battle of Norway starts on February 15th Battle of Bardia ends with a United Powers victory on February 16th Helsinki has made a project called "The Resurrected Soldiers" (which are soldiers from the past) Raid of Greenland starts on April 5th Battle of Norway ends with a stalemate Libya is annexed by Egypt Czechoslovakia becomes part of the Central Powers Yugoslavia is annexed by Czechoslovakia Romania's Leader dies of natural causes on September 29th Nicolae Partzi becomes leader of Romania on October 5th Romania leaves the Central Powers on November 29th Romania leaves the war in peace on December 20th 1949 Battle of Greenland ends with a both factions retreating on January 1st The French Revolution ends with an embarrassing Revolutionist defeat Battle of Korea starts on January 6th Battle of Marshall Islands starts on January 15th Battle of Korea ends with a Central Powers victory Battle of Marshall Islands ends with a Central Powers victory The rest of the United Powers are defeated in the span of 6 months United Powers of the Globe crumbles Central Powers have a celebration at Paris, France on July 4th Generals discover that Russian generals have made a small micro nation in the Black Sea on October 3rd Germany invades the micro nation Germany wins the battle in under 10 hours Epilogue After the United Powers was dissolved, resistances in America, Russia, and Vietnam were founded. There is hope for a new war, a First World War. Category:Wars